Au plus profond de soi
by Myrria
Summary: Pendant que Mani se débat contre la mort, il revit sa rencontre avec Grégoire.


_Brotherhood of the wolf, alias le Pacte des Loups (in french in the text)_

**Titre**: Au plus profond de soi

**Auteur**: Myrria

**Disclaimer**: les personnages appartiennent au réalisateur Christopher Gans et au scénariste Stéphane Cabel.

(novélisation écrite par Pierre Pelot, éditions Rivages. Un super livre!)

**Avertissement**: puisque je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de sauver Mani, c'est forcément AU; pre-slash Grégoire-Mani. Pas de lemon.

* * *

_En Gévaudan_

Après avoir reçu la balle dans la poitrine, tirée – il l'ignorait – par Jean-François de Morangias, Mani ne sut pas quand il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il lui sembla qu'il tombait dans un grand trou noir et que ses sens avaient disparu. Il crut qu'il était mort et fut presque soulagé en pensant que ses souffrances, physiques et morales, étaient terminées. Il venait d'entrer dans un coma profond et ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il arrivait. Il ne sentit pas que Grégoire le relevait et le hissait sur son cheval, ni qu'il était ramené au manoir d'Apcher. Yeux clos, insensible à la douleur du fond de son inconscience, il ne réagit pas plus pendant que Grégoire nettoyait et soignait ses blessures.

Cette absence de réaction désespérait le jeune homme. Il sentait sous ses doigts le pouls très faible de Mani, mais il n'était pas certain que son ami survivrait à ses blessures. Il ôta la balle avec une pince et essuya tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Il ne pouvait plus rien d'autre, si ce n'est attendre et espérer sa guérison. Grégoire serra les poings et se laissa envahir par la rage. Il était temps d'agir contre ceux qui terrorisaient le Gévaudan. Il quitta la chambre, malgré les protestations du marquis d'Apcher qui avait compris son désir de vengeance.

OOOOOO

Mani ne fit pas un mouvement. Cependant, son esprit s'éveillait. Extérieurement, aucun mouvement ne trahissait sa vie intérieure, qui palpitait sous son immobilité de statue. Mani se sentit à nouveau conscient. Dans son rêve, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait allongé, face contre terre, sur le sol battu de la forêt. Il se remit sur pied et regarda autour de lui. Il reconnut aussitôt les lieux : c'était sa forêt, celle où vivait sa tribu, celle où il avait grandi. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là ; il n'avait plus aucun souvenir. Il était vêtu comme il en avait l'habitude, de son pagne et de sa tunique, les pieds nus. Il savait où se trouvait son village, et il prit cette direction en courant. Il entendit soudain des coups de feu et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il accéléra sa course et arriva jusqu'aux premières huttes. Il débarquait en pleine bataille.

C'était une journée qu'il avait déjà vécue, la pire de son existence : l'attaque de son village par les soldats français et le massacre de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Paradoxalement, c'était aussi le jour où il avait connu Grégoire, qui était devenu tout pour lui. Mani, les yeux écarquillés, regardait une nouvelle fois ce spectacle d'horreur. Les Français tuaient ceux qui leur opposaient la moindre résistance, utilisaient leurs armes à feu contre les tomahawks. En quelques minutes, ils avaient remporté une facile victoire sur des Indiens déjà décimés par la variole, apparue trois semaines plus tôt. Cela se passait en 1762, près de Trois-Rivières.

Mani fut poussé avec les hommes survivants dans l'enclos où les Indiens gardaient leurs bêtes. Quelques Français armés les surveillaient, en les couvrant d'injures que les Indiens ne comprenaient pas. Mani jetait des regards désespérés vers l'autre bout du village, où étaient rassemblés les femmes et les enfants. Sa jeune sœur était parmi eux et il croisait ses yeux terrifiés. Qu'allaient-ils tous devenir, aux mains de ces brutes sanguinaires ? Le village grouillait de soldats et leurs chefs se tenaient en retrait, devisant calmement au milieu du chaos. Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? Mani, malgré ses activités de chaman, ne se désintéressait pas du monde matériel ; il savait que les Anglais et les Français (deux peuples pourtant bien proches, vus des Amériques) se disputaient sa terre, et que chaque village indien rayé de la carte était un point supplémentaire pour les adversaires. Aujourd'hui, le village mohawk de Mani venait d'être détruit, mais qu'allaient faire les Français de ses habitants ?

Mani entendit les cris de sa sœur. Deux soldats la tiraient à l'écart du groupe, l'un d'eux la renversa sur le sol et lui arracha sa tunique. Mani voulut se jeter en avant. Un soldat pointa sur lui son fusil. Mani ne quittait pas sa sœur des yeux, hurlant intérieurement, désespéré de ne pouvoir lui venir en aide. Elle était perdue.

Une voix couvrit soudain toutes les autres. Elle criait : « Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! » Malgré son ignorance du français, Mani comprit la protestation. Il vit une silhouette sortir du rang, qui ressemblait aux autres avec le pantalon brun, la chemise blanche, et les cheveux longs retenus en queue de cheval. Le jeune homme marcha vers les deux soldats et les poussa violemment, les envoyant rouler à terre. Il releva doucement la jeune Indienne qui tremblait et rajusta ses vêtements avec douceur. Il était intervenu juste à temps. Il se nommait Grégoire de Fronsac.

Les deux soldats se relevèrent, furieux : « Il devient fou, Fronsac ? rugit l'un d'eux. Il ne peut pas s'occuper de ses dessins ? » « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? renchérit l'autre. C'est juste une Indienne. » Grégoire, les ignorant, balaya les lieux du regard, et rencontra les yeux de Mani. Il prit conscience de leur intensité et, pendant quelques secondes, les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence. Grégoire marcha vers lui en tenant la jeune Indienne par le bras, écartant d'un geste souverain les fusils, et remit la sœur sous la garde du frère. « Reste avec lui », dit-il doucement ; puis il s'éloigna. Mani serra sa sœur dans ses bras, mais il ne put s'empêcher de suivre le Français des yeux.

Les soldats démolirent les huttes et dispersèrent les animaux. Leurs chefs dirigeaient la manœuvre tout en restant à l'écart, et Grégoire était parmi eux.. Mani le regardait souvent, cherchant à comprendre sa présence au milieu d'assassins. Les femmes et les enfants furent liés les uns aux autres par des cordes. La sœur de Mani fut renvoyée parmi eux, malgré sa résistance. Mani, impuissant, resta avec les hommes. Les prisonniers, réunis en cortège, s'apprêtaient à partir, sous l'escorte d'une partie des soldats. Où les emmenait-on ? Le soldat qui avait agressé la jeune Indienne se planta devant elle en ricanant. Il faisait partie de l'escorte et espérait sa revanche. L'Indienne prit peur, se tourna vers Grégoire et le fixa éperdument pour attirer son attention. Grégoire sentit son appel muet et la fixa d'un air interrogateur. La jeune fille pointa le doigt vers le soldat. Grégoire fit signe qu'il avait compris et courut vers ses chefs. Quelques minutes plus tard, le soldat était remplacé par un autre au sein de l'escorte.

Les femmes et les enfants quittèrent le village, poussés par les soldats. Mani et sa sœur échangèrent un dernier regard avant d'être séparés. Puis il se tourna vers Grégoire. Il arborait un air inquiet et empli de pitié. Presque malgré lui, Mani eut une pensée reconnaissante pour le Français.

Les soldats se rassemblèrent autour des Indiens survivants en pointant leurs armes, et Mani comprit que tous allaient mourir. Un soldat tira un Indien par le bras, le jeta à terre et l'abattit d'un coup de fusil. Le bruit résonna comme un coup de tonnerre. Pétrifiés d'horreur, les Indiens ne tentèrent pas de se révolter. Cela aurait été d'ailleurs inutile. Un deuxième homme fut tué. Involontairement, Mani regarda Grégoire. Il était, comme lui-même, statufié, les yeux emplis de terreur. Il ne savait donc pas ?

Grégoire courut vers les chefs de l'escouade et se mit à leur parler. Mani ne perdait pas un de ses gestes : il tentait de les raisonner, il suppliait, il était en colère. Un peu ennuyés, les hommes tentaient de clore la discussion, mais il ne renonçait pas. il se retourna soudain et croisa les yeux de Mani, toujours calmes et attentifs. Grégoire sembla y puiser un sursaut de vigueur et s'acharna encore à convaincre ses chefs. Plus tard, Mani demanderait ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait tenté de les persuader que les Indiens leur seraient utiles, comme interprètes, comme guides, comme serviteurs, à n'importe quelle tâche, pourquoi les tuer ? Le capitaine ne voulait rien savoir. Sa conviction profonde, dans ces « guerres indiennes », reposait sur l'élimination physique des indigènes.

Grégoire supplia encore : « Alors, gardez-en un seul, comme interprète, pour approcher les autres tribus. » Le capitaine hésita : l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Pendant qu'il tergiversait, les Indiens étaient abattus, un à un. Angoissé, Grégoire se tournait fréquemment vers la scène de la tuerie, et il voyait Mani, encore debout, qui attendait son tour avec dignité. Le capitaine demanda finalement qu'on lui garde un des Indiens. Grégoire bondit et cria aux exécuteurs de s'arrêter. Seul Mani était vivant.

Le capitaine marcha jusqu'à lui et le regarda avec condescendance. Le Mohawk n'était pas très jeune, une trentaine d'années environ, ce qui satisfaisait le capitaine. Mais il détesta le regard brûlant de haine de Mani. « C'est un guerrier. Il va nous attirer des ennuis. » Les soldats épaulèrent instantanément leurs fusils. « Non ! s'interposa vivement Grégoire. Ce n'est pas un guerrier mais un chaman. Cela se voit à ses tatouages. » Le capitaine haussa les épaules et lui demanda ce qu'était un chaman. « Une sorte de curé », répliqua Grégoire, choisissant à dessein le terme le plus inoffensif. Le capitaine en effet se rassura et toisa l'Indien. « Ca ira. Nettoyez ce sauvage et donnez-lui des vêtements décents. » Puis il ajouta : « Vous serez responsable de lui, chevalier de Fronsac. » Grégoire acquiesça, soulagé. Mani le fixait. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Mani subit nombre d'humiliations ce jour-là. Aspergé d'eau glacée, étrillé, vêtu des habits de ses ennemis, il subit des quolibets avec un visage impassible. Il fut traîné devant le capitaine, qui l'observa des pieds à la tête avec mépris. Mani resta immobile mais ses yeux, dont l'intensité avait troublé Grégoire, trahissaient ses sentiments. Le capitaine, instinctivement, recula d'un pas. Grégoire était présent et murmura à Mani : « Baisse les yeux. » Il accompagnait ses paroles de mimiques pour que l'Indien comprît. Mani comprenait, en effet, mais n'obtempérait pas. Grégoire se fit pressant : « Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie. » Mani le regarda, lui; il se demanda de nouveau pourquoi cet homme s'acharnait à le garder en vie. Intrigué, il consentit à baisser les yeux. Le capitaine lui laissa la vie sauve. Il ordonna aux soldats de lever le camp et de se mettre en route vers la rivière. Mani faisait partie de la troupe.

Le lendemain, le capitaine dit à Mani que deux personnes lui enseigneraient le français : l'aumônier et le chevalier de Fronsac. Mani chercha Grégoire des yeux et le trouva enfin, assis près de la rivière. Il dessinait. Mani s'approcha et il leva la tête vers lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence.

OOOOOO

_En Gévaudan_

Le marquis d'Apcher et son fils Thomas veillaient Mani, étendu dans le lit qui avait été celui de Grégoire. Le chagrin assombrissait leurs visages. Le marquis, enfin, parla : « Qu'allons-nous faire de lui, à présent que Grégoire est mort ? » Thomas, les yeux pleins de larmes, s'efforça de parler clairement : « Peut-être succombera-t-il sans se réveiller. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de lui raconter ce qui est arrivé à Grégoire. Mais nous devons le soigner de notre mieux. » Grégoire, après avoir été arrêté au cours de son enquête, était décédé dans sa prison. Ce n'était pas une mort naturelle, Thomas en était persuadé. Mais sa rage était impuissante: il ne pouvait rien prouver.

OOOOO

_1762_

Mani entendit leurs voix, sans savoir d'où elles provenaient. Grégoire, mort. Il sentit son cœur se glacer et les couleurs s'assombrirent autour de lui. Il regarda où il se trouvait. Toujours au milieu des soldats français, dans leur campement. Grégoire était bien en vie, il le voyait panser son cheval. Mais il savait confusément qu'il n'était pas dans la réalité, qu'il revivait son passé et que Grégoire serait toujours près de lui dans cet endroit.

Il marcha vers le Français. Celui-ci lui sourit, comme il le faisait toujours, et lui demanda s'il avait descellé son cheval. « Oui, à l'instant », répondit-il en français. Il sursauta : le temps avait passé, il pouvait parler à peu près correctement. Grégoire lui avait enseigné patiemment le français et en même temps il avait appris les rudiments de la langue indienne. Grégoire traitait Mani comme un être humain et veillait à ce que personne ne le malmène. Même l'aumônier le considérait comme un sauvage inhumain. Mani haïssait les Français, mais Grégoire était différent d'eux.

Mani regardait beaucoup Grégoire. Il admirait la peau blanche, qu'il devinait douce, les cheveux blonds et dorés comme les blés, et les yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été. Mani savait que sa nature le portait vers les hommes aussi bien que vers les femmes. Il était sensible à la beauté sous toutes ses formes. Grégoire était à peine plus jeune que lui et quelques rides marquaient ses yeux quand il souriait. Mani l'avait vu rire, se mettre en colère, s'absorber dans ses pensées, tenir tête à ses chefs, et il appréciait la dignité que le Français mettait dans toutes ces attitudes. Il était bien supérieur à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Ses chefs ne l'aimaient guère, mais étaient contraints de le traiter avec respect car il était un personnage important. Il était l'envoyé d'un grand savant, avait-il dit à Mani, et il devait tout observer pour que son peuple ait une meilleure connaissance des Amériques. Dès lors, Mani eut une grande estime pour son intelligence. C'était un grand honneur d'être désigné par son peuple pour l'instruire.

Un jour, Mani entendit une violente dispute entre Grégoire et un des soldats. Celui-ci le frappa soudainement et il tomba à terre. Mani s'élança et repoussa le soldat. Il y eut une brève lutte entre les deux hommes. Mani était un combattant redoutable au corps à corps, il se servait à la fois de ses pieds et de ses poings, et le Français vit trente-six chandelles. Il finit par battre en retraite, courbé en deux par la douleur. Grégoire s'était relevé, mais Mani s'éloigna sans un regard. Le jeune homme, déterminé, le suivit. « Merci », dit-il quand l'Indien se résigna à croiser son regard. Mani garda le silence. "Voudrais-tu m'apprendre à me battre comme toi? » Il fut surpris par cette demande. Un savant ne se bat pas. Mais Grégoire insistait, l'éclat de ses yeux était irrésistible, et Mani ne put refuser. Les cours de langue s'accompagnèrent de leçons de combat, à l'écart, pour que personne ne les voie. Mani et Grégoire passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas réellement des amis, ni des camarades, ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, mais ils aimaient être ensemble.

L'attaque des Anglais fut une surprise totale. Ils s'étaient approchés en silence du campement français, le soir venu, et envahirent brusquement la clairière. Affolés, les soldats bondirent sur leurs armes et les premiers coups de feu retentirent. Grégoire courut vers la tente du capitaine et écarta la tenture : « Les Anglais att... » Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Debout derrière le capitaine, Mani le tenait aux épaules. Grégoire vit le regard vitreux du Français alors que l'Indien l'égorgeait tranquillement. Le corps sans vie tomba. Grégoire, muet, s'était reculé. Mani, sans le quitter des yeux, se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Il tenait toujours le couteau ensanglanté. Le jeune homme était sous le choc, mais Mani sortit sans se préoccuper de lui. Il resta seul avec le cadavre, avant de se décider à réagir. Il sortit à son tour. La bataille entre Anglais et Français faisait rage. Ce qui venait d'arriver au capitaine importait peu, tout compte fait.

Mani profita de la confusion pour s'enfuir. Depuis deux mois, il n'avait pour but que la vengeance. Il laisserait les soldats anglais être son instrument, et pouvait partir enfin à la recherche de sa sœur et des survivants de sa tribu. Il courait déjà dans la forêt quand il prit conscience que les coups de feu s'espaçaient. Les Français étaient vaincus. Il pensa à Grégoire. Il l'avait sauvé, il ne méritait pas cette mort atroce. Mani hésita, immobile, et finalement fit demi-tour. Il déboucha dans la clairière qui avait abrité le campement. Les victimes françaises se comptaient par dizaines. Les Anglais traquaient les survivants. Grégoire en faisait partie. Il tenait un pistolet et défendait chèrement sa vie. Soudain, il trébucha sur une souche et tomba en arrière. Le pistolet lui échappa, tandis qu'un soldat ennemi courait vers lui en brandissant une baïonnette. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son geste. Une pierre de belle taille le heurta en pleine face et il s'écroula. Toujours à terre, Grégoire se retourna, stupéfait. Mani avait jeté la pierre. Il lui tendit la main : « Suis-moi. » Grégoire prit sa main pour se relever. Ils fuirent tous les deux à travers la forêt, plongée à présent dans l'obscurité.

OOOOOO

_En Gévaudan_

Grégoire n'était pas mort. Il avait préféré passer pour tel, avec l'aide de la prostituée Sylvia, pour mieux vaincre ses ennemis. Il avait finalement remporté la victoire sur les conspirateurs du Gévaudan, à l'aide des troupes du roi, et avait déjoué le complot. Mais il ne se sentait nullement heureux ou triomphateur. Il était revenu près de Mani, toujours inconscient après trois jours. Il regarda longuement son ami, qui semblait presque mort dans sa terrible immobilité. Son corps portait encore les traces des tortures qu'il avait subies. Grégoire sentit sa gorge se serrer et une profonde douleur l'envahir. S'il perdait Mani, à quoi bon tout cela? « Je t'en conjure, murmura-t-il, ne me laisse pas seul. »

OOOOOO

Mani entendit cet appel dans son inconscient. Il se trouvait à nouveau seul dans ces bois qu'il connaissait si bien. Grégoire aurait dû être près de lui, puisqu'ils venaient de fuir ensemble les soldats anglais. Pourtant il ne le voyait nulle part. Il entendait le chagrin dans sa voix. « Où es-tu ? » cria-t-il. Bientôt la voix se tut et le plus grand silence régna. Eperdu, Mani cherchait toujours. «Grégoire! » appela-t-il plusieurs fois. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent bientôt en masse. Avec Grégoire, il avait vécu plusieurs semaines à l'écart de tout. Ils avaient marché vers Louisbourg en faisant un large détour pour éviter les combats qui faisaient rage entre Français et Anglais. Grégoire lui avait dit que c'était à Louisbourg que ses compatriotes avaient emmené les survivants de sa tribu. Mani, à l'aise dans son territoire, avait pourvu au ravitaillement ; il avait veillé sur le jeune homme et l'avait entouré de beaucoup de soins, surtout après sa blessure par une flèche iroquoise. Il avait soigné la plaie et fait tomber la fièvre dont souffrait le Français. Il lui devait une nouvelle fois la vie, autant qu'il lui devait la sienne. Ils avaient atteint Louisbourg, encore tenu par les Français. Grégoire avait pris des renseignements et avait entendu, à sa grande horreur, qu'aucun Indien n'était arrivé en ville. En cours de route, ils avaient tous été passés par les armes par les soldats. La tribu de Mani n'existait plus.

Mani avait appris tout cela en contenant son désespoir. Il avait deviné au fond de son cœur ce qui s'était passé, et sentait que les siens avaient rejoint le monde des esprits, où il irait un jour les retrouver. Grégoire avait décidé de rentrer en France. Il proposa à Mani de le suivre. Il s'était profondément attaché à lui d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Mani accepta, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que lui non plus n'avait plus personne, hormis Grégoire.

Mani se mit à courir dans les bois. Une lumière l'attirait, loin devant lui. Il voulait en découvrir la provenance. Il était seul et n'entendait aucun bruit, ce qui lui sembla anormal. Il réalisa que ses vêtements français avaient disparu ; il portait à nouveau sa tenue indienne. « Est-ce que je deviens fou ? Ou est-ce que je suis mort ? » Il courut vers la lumière sans ralentir.

OOOOO

_En Gévaudan_

Grégoire avait fait installer un lit de camp dans la chambre de Mani. Il veillait sur lui nuit et jour, changeait ses bandages et ne sortait plus guère de la chambre. Thomas qui tentait de se rapprocher de lui en était pour ses frais. Il comprenait le sens du devoir de Grégoire, mais trouvait qu'il se sacrifiait un peu trop.

Grégoire passait des heures à contempler Mani, qui respirait régulièrement mais ne se réveillait pas. « Les hommes de ma race lui ont fait tant de mal », pensait-il. La vie difficile de Mani n'avait pas pris fin avec son départ des Amériques. A bord du bateau qui les amenait vers la France, Mani avait failli être jeté à l'eau par les marins, effrayés par ce « sauvage ». Grégoire était intervenu pour le protéger, comme il y était souvent contraint. Arrivé au château des Fronsac, au cœur de la forêt de Fontainebleau, Mani avait été confronté à l'hostilité des serviteurs. Peu à peu, il s'était imposé. Grégoire le traitait en égal et le logeait dans une chambre magnifique, où il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il lui avait fait cadeau d'un de ses chevaux et tous deux faisaient de longues balades sur les terres qui appartenaient au jeune homme. Grégoire était orphelin de mère, avait été élevé par son père. Il était instruit, riche, libre et rêvait de voyager. Quand son père mourut, il offrit ses services à Buffon, l'éminent naturaliste, et fut engagé pour étudier la faune et la flore des Amériques. Il y rencontra surtout la haine et la mort, la guerre et la perversité humaine. Toutefois, il était revenu avec Mani, « plus qu'un ami, un frère », disait-il.

Puis il s'était produit quelques accrocs dans leur belle entente, ils ne savaient trop comment. Une ancienne maîtresse de Grégoire était venue passer quelques jours au château, et Mani s'était senti exclu ; pour ne pas importuner son ami, il s'était éloigné, et Grégoire ne comprit pas pourquoi. Se sentant seul, et malgré lui déçu, il céda aux avances de Louise, la camériste de Grégoire, et devint son amant. Lorsqu'il l'apprit, Grégoire fut transpercé par la jalousie. Il admettait difficilement que Mani lui préférât une autre compagnie que la sienne. C'était une pensée mesquine, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Grégoire aurait voulu être tout pour Mani. Il ne fit rien pour contrarier cette relation, mais témoigna une grande froideur à Mani, qui le ressentit douloureusement. Ces malentendus les éloignaient rapidement.

En 1764, Grégoire reçut la mission de « naturaliser » la mystérieuse bête du Gévaudan. Elle emmena Mani, et il lui sembla qu'ils se rapprochaient de nouveau. Grégoire fut heureux en Gévaudan, malgré l'hostilité des nobles locaux, l'austérité des lieux, l'échec premier de sa mission. Tout s'achevait en désastre : certes, il avait triomphé, mais à quel prix ? Mani était mourant.

Grégoire passa sa main sur le front de Mani. Il se demandait où était son esprit, pendant tout ce temps.

OOOOO

L'esprit de l'Indien l'avait ramené sur sa terre natale, le forçant à revivre la destruction de sa tribu, sa captivité dans l'armée française et sa fuite, enfin, en compagnie de Grégoire. Les réminiscences s'étaient brusquement interrompues. Mani courait dans la forêt, seul, et il ne savait pas où il allait. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien.

Soudain, il parvint à l'orée du bois et s'arrêté, pétrifié par la surprise. Il voyait son village, sa tribu, tels qu'il les avait connus avant l'arrivée des soldats français. Il voyait chacun vaquer à ses occupations, il voyait tous ceux qu'il aimait ; il voyait sa mère, morte de la maladie envoyée par les Blancs, trois semaines avant l'attaque du village ; il voyait sa soeur, assassinée avec les autres quelque part dans la forêt ; et il voyait tous les membres de la tribu, dont il avait été le seul survivant. Cette fois, Mani n'eut plus de doute. Il était mort, et il rejoignait les autres dans l'autre monde.

« Tu n'es pas mort, pas encore », dit une voix familière. Mani fit volte-face : le conseil des Anciens au complet se dressait en face de lui. Mani s'inclina respectueusement devant les sept sages de la tribu qui, des années auparavant, l'avaient investi du rôle de chaman. Les hommes le regardaient sans bienveillance, comme s'ils le jugeaient. Mani se demanda en quoi il avait mal agi. En effet, c'était à un jugement que les Anciens voulaient le soumettre. Mani comprit qu'on lui reprochait d'avoir quitté sa terre natale pour vivre dans le pays de ses ennemis. Il expliqua sa détresse à la disparition de la tribu, et comment il s'était raccroché à la seule personne chère qui lui restait, Grégoire de Fronsac. « Comment peux-tu faire confiance à un homme qui est l'ennemi de notre race ? » Mani défendit vaillamment Grégoire. Il argua qu'il n'était pas comme les autres et que toute sa conduite l'attestait. « Le considères-tu comme ton frère ? » interrogea l'un des sept sages.

Mani sourit tristement. Non, pas comme son frère, mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Les Anciens lui dirent qu'ils attendaient de lui qu'il retourne sur sa terre et qu'il fonde une nouvelle tribu. Mani frémit intérieurement : il aurait voulu satisfaire les Anciens qu'il vénérait, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il comptait faire de sa vie, s'il revenait dans le monde. « Tu vas vivre, l'assura un des hommes. Mais que vas-tu faire ? » Mani répondit aussitôt : « Je veux Grégoire pour compagnon. » Quelque chose en lui s'illumina. C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps, et il venait seulement de le comprendre. Les Anciens le considéraient avec un air de réprobation, mais peu lui importait. Il rayonnait de joie. L'un des Indiens dit enfin : « Pour le retrouver, marche devant toi, suis la lumière. Ce sera douloureux, mais tu reviendras dans le monde des vivants. »

Mani les salua et reprit sa route. Il laissa derrière lui son village, il savait qu'il le reverrait un jour, mais pas encore. Il marcha vers la lumière, et chaque pas devenait plus difficile. Mani se sentait devenir de plus en plus faible. Il comprit que s'il continuait à avancer, de grandes souffrances l'attendaient ; au contraire, s'il faisait demi-tour, il resterait paisiblement avec sa famille. Il n'hésita pas, cependant, il murmura «Grégoire» et avança encore. Il lui sembla tomber dans un trou sans fond, et il ressentit une grande peur.

OOOOOO

_En Gévaudan_

La sensation de chute cessa. Mani ne bougeait plus, et ce qu'il ressentait était atroce. Il était faible, paralysé, prisonnier, et il ne savait pas où il était. Son corps lui faisait subir des élancements douloureux, lui rappelant les souffrances infligées peu avant. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux.

Il lui fallut de longs instants avant de prendre conscience de sa situation : allongé dans un lit, recouvert de couvertures, le torse entouré de bandages. La chambre était noire et il comprit que c'était la nuit. Il perçut une faible lueur au fond de la pièce, mais elle était trop lointaine pour l'aider à savoir où il était. Un rayon de lune passa à travers la fenêtre, et Mani reconnut sa chambre au château d'Apcher. Au fond, Grégoire, assis à une table, écrivait à la lueur d'une bougie. A côté delui se trouvait le lit de camp, dont il avait repoussé les draps. Ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, il s'était assis à sa table pour travailler. Mani comprit qu'il veillait sur lui depuis des jours, et que c'était bien sa voix qu'il avait entendue du fond de son inconscience. Il posa un regard très doux sur la chevelure blonde dénouée. Il tenta de l'appeler mais ne put proférer aucun son. La faiblesse le terrassait. Il referma les yeux et s'endormit.

Grégoire cessa d'écrire et tourna la tête. Mani reposait dans la même position. Rien n'avait changé. Son visage se crispa. Cela faisait cinq jours, et il craignait que Mani ne se réveille jamais.

Quand Mani rouvrit les yeux, le soleil baignait sa chambre. Il se sentit mieux. Il vit une silhouette masculine près de la fenêtre. «Grégoire», appela-t-il ; le son de sa voix le surprit, mais le réjouit car enfin il pouvait parler. La silhouette bondit à ses côtés. « Non, c'est Thomas ! » Le jeune noble se pencha sur lui, ravi. "Grégoire va être fou de joie. Il revient dans une minute. » Mani suivit des yeux Thomas qui alla ouvrir la porte. Grégoire parut, portant du linge propre. Thomas le lui enleva des mains et lui sourit. «Cher ami, vous allez être content. » Mani l'appela au même instant. Grégoire courut à son chevet. Mani vit son air radieux et fut profondément ému. A présent, il était sûr que son ami l'aimait. Il lui prit la main et ils se contemplèrent longuement, en silence.

FIN


End file.
